Infrared light-emitting diodes, with specific wave bands, low power consumption and high reliability, are widely applied in fields such as security monitoring, wearable devices, space communication, remote control, medical appliances, sensor light sources and night lighting.
In general, an infrared light-emitting diode with light-emitting peak wavelength above 900 nm is used, having an active layer of InGaAs and a cladding layer of AlGaAs with indirect energy gap.